Violence conjugale
by Blue Helios
Summary: Et si la guerre n'avait pas laissé que des séquelles physiques? Et si un être perturbé s'acharnait à détruire son entourage? Slash Premier fic
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Violence conjugale

Auteur:Blue Hélios

Disclamer: Si Harry Potter et son monde était à moi, Sirius ne serait pas de train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine! En clair ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.

Couple: Devinez!

Note de l'auteur: Je signale que c'est mon premier fic (enfin pas techniquement mais bref). J'ai un peu peur de savoir ce que ça donne. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de tous les fans de Ron. Voilà je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Bonne Lecture!

Un cri déchirant perça la nuit, le genre de bruit qui aurait pu réveiller tout un quartier.

Heureusement pour Harry Potter, il vivait seul et il n'y avait pas une seule maison à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Lentement le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit, avec dans la tête des réminiscences de son cauchemar.

Depuis la fin de la guerre contre les mangemorts, il faisait toujours le même type de rêve.

Rempli d'ombre gesticulante, de sang, de cri et de douleur.

Soupirant avec lassitude, le jeune brun mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine maugréant encore une fois contre cette maison immense pour son unique occupant. Il devrait peut-être chercher un elfe de maison?

Arrivé à la cuisine, il se prépara une tasse de thé et s'assit. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à sa vie.

Harry regrettait vraiment Poudlard, les professeurs, les cours, ses camarades, l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il y avait là bas et qui le faisait se sentir comme chez lui.

Maintenant il avait grandi et beaucoup de ses amis étaient morts durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Neville avait été tué en Ecosse alors qu'il n'avait pas vingt ans. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle n'avait rejoint le bon camp que pour se faire assassiner. Les morts se chiffraient par centaine.

Mais les rescapés ne valait pas mieux. Sa meilleure amie: la douce Hermione Granger allait certainement passer le reste de sa vie à Sainte-Mangouste. Serverus Rogue, l'un des plus courageux espion qu'il n'ait jamais connu, avait définitivement perdu l'usage de son bras gauche.

Tout ceci sans compter les dommages moraux invisibles à l'œil nu.

Dumbledore avait définitivement perdu son sourire, les professeurs de Poudlard et le reste du monde des sorciers se remettaient peu à peu.

Seamus et Dean soignaient leurs blessures ensemble quelque part dans un coin perdu de l'Irlande.

Tandis que lui passait Noël seul.

Il aurait pu passer le réveillon chez son meilleur ami, Ron et la famille de celui-ci.

Mais rien que l'idée de devoir passer plusieurs heures dans la même pièce que son ami et l'homme de ses rêves le déprimait.

Voilà en réalité ce qui rongeait le Survivant.

L'idée que la seule personne qu'il aime, vivait maintenant avec Ron. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments plutôt.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas être heureux pour le couple, après tout Ron avait vraiment mérité son bonheur.

Le roux avait perdu une bonne partie de sa famille durant la guerre. Fred, Georges, Bill, Percy, son père, pratiquement toute la famille Weasley reposait maintenant au cimetière.

Alors c'était juste que se soit Ron qui ait le cœur de leur amour commun.

Harry n'avait vraiment rien à redire, il se contenterait de l'amitié de son ange et personne n'aurait de problème.

Pourtant le seul fait de penser à lui, de prononcer le nom de Draco Malefoy le laissait rêveur.

Oui... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aimait son ancien ennemi.

Mais Draco Malefoy faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis leur sixième année, il avait servi d'espion chez son père et avec sept années de collaboration ils avaient fini par s'apprécier.

Harry se leva afin de regagner sa chambre, une photo sur la table de chevet attira son attention.

C'était une image du temps où il était heureux et insouciant.

Le jeune homme s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Le cliché avait été pris lors de leur septième année, tous ses amis étaient là. Draco se tenait à côté de lui, nonchalamment appuyé contre lui.

Un de ses plus précieux souvenirs.

C'est en voyant cette photographie, que l'homme qui avait vaincu Voldemort eut une idée.

Il pourrait rendre visite à Draco et à Ron dans leur maison de Londres. S'il s'y rendait assez tôt, Ron ne serait pas encore rentré de son travail au ministère et il aurait alors le Serpentard pour lui pendant plusieurs heures.

Fort de cette résolution, Harry Potter regagna ses pénates, espérant finir sa nuit sans être hanter par les spectres de son passé.

La cloche retentit deux fois avant que quelqu'un daigne ouvrir.

Le survivant se tenait devant la porte, nerveux comme une jeune sorcière à son premier rendez-vous. Dans ses bras, il tenait une multitude de cadeau qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à ses amis.

Binzer, l'elfe de maison, l'introduit dans le salon o Draco l'attendait.

Le brun sourit, il avait parfaitement calculé son coup et le blond se trouvait seul.

Une vague de culpabilité le saisit lorsqu'il pensa qu'il trahissait la confiance de son meilleur ami.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête( certainement pas celle de sa conscience) répondit qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

Après tout s'il était là, c'était pour une visite amicale, il ne tentait vraiment pas de séduire son hôte... N'est-ce pas?

Draco s'avança vers lui de sa démarche souple et aristocratique. Ils se serrèrent la main et s'assirent.

- Bonjour Harry, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir! Ron ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu avant... mais les Aurors ont eut pas mal de travail ces derniers mois. Surtout avec les quelques mangemorts qui courent toujours. Il faudrait réussir à les rattraper, avant qu'ils ne se décident à commettre un meurtre ou autres choses de pire.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer et la conversation s'engagea sur des sujets divers.

Harry en profita pour contempler son ami.

Plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, Malefoy était toujours égale à lui-même.

Pas vraiment grand, mais le corps fin et élancé, le blond était assez beau.

Un visage au trait fin et aristocratique, d'immenses yeux d'un bleu légèrement gris, des cheveux blonds qui lui descendait dans le dos, Draco était l'image de l'harmonie avec un maintient noble.

Il était assis face à lui, ses mains fines posées sur ses genoux...

Combien de fois Harry s'était-il imaginé pouvoir tenir l'ancien Serpentard dans ses bras... combien de fois avait-il rêver...

- Harry à qui pense-tu donc? L'interrompis la voix malicieuse de Draco

- Hein!!!

- Oui! Je suppose que tu es en train de rêver à une fille pour être incapable de répondre à mes questions!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

- Bon alors tu dois penser à un garçon

- Quoi!!!

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit rougir et tenta de détourner la conversation.

- Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à boire s'il te plait

Draco ne répondit pas mais appela Binzer, qui les servit.

- Alors raconte-moi tout Harry!

Le brun secoua la tête, dire qu'il avait cru que sa diversion avait marché!

Il ne pouvait pas de but en blanc lui parler de ses sentiments

- Ecoute Draco, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Pourquoi? Je suis persuadé que je pourrais t'aider

- Non! ... Merci c'est gentil mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul!

- Comme tu veux Harry mais...

Draco fut coupé dans sa phrase par une horrible quinte de toux, Harry vint à son secours mais le blond le repoussa.

- C'est bon! Merci Harry, je vais bien. Donne-moi juste cinq secondes, je reviens.

Alors que son ami s'éloignait d'un pas vif, le survivant fronça les sourcils.

Pendant quelque seconde il avait cru voir une goutte de sang perler de la lèvre inférieure de son hôte.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil afin d'analyser la situation.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que le blond était plus pale encore que d'habitude.

Ses grands yeux étaient cernés et pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien on pouvait voir dans sa manière de se déplacer qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

Le brun se sentit mal.

Peut-être que Draco était malade, peut-être qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose et que personne ne l'avait prévenu. Peut-être...

Alors là! Cela devenait grave. Dés qu'il s'agissait d'un problème concernant l'homme qu'il aimait, il devenait complètement paranoïaque.

Pourtant, au retour de Malefoy, ses soupçons revinrent.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien? Lui demanda t-il

- Mais oui! Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Si on allait plutôt ouvrir les cadeaux que tu as apportés?

- Je croyais que l'on devait attendre Ron

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je veux bien attendre jusque là à condition que tu reste avec nous pour dîner.

Harry sourit, amusé.

- Je pense pouvoir me libérer de mes occupations.

- Parfait!

Les deux amis partirent dans une conversation enjouée, aucun des deux n'entendit les bruits annonciateurs de l'arrivé de Ronald Weasley.

- Harry!

Sans trop savoir comment, le survivant se retrouva pressé contre un corps qu'il reconnut comme était celui de son plus fidèle ami.

- Ron! S'exclama-t-il, ça faisait longtemps.

Le roux desserra son étreinte et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Draco.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à ce geste tendre.

- Hello Darling, fit Ron d'une voix tendre

- Bonjour répondit Draco

Ron s'installa au coté de son amant, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Les trois hommes se mirent à parler de chose et d'autre totalement oublieux du temps qui s'écoulait.

Vers vingt heures, Binzer annonça que le dîner était servi et tous s'installèrent à la table de la salle à manger.

Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la pièce avait été entièrement refaite.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu imaginer, Ron était loin d'être pauvre, en fait, il avait un poste très important au ministère, ce qui lui permettait de réaliser toutes sortes d'excentricités.

Il savait par exemple que les quatre maisons que possédait le couple, appartenaient toutes à Ron.

Draco lui avait perdu une grande partie de sa fortune durant la guerre, sa mère ayant profitée du meurtre de Lucius afin de dilapider l'argent à son aise.

Harry finit par remarquer que depuis l'arrivé de Ron, Draco était resté assez silencieux.

- Ca ne va pas Draco?

- Si, si! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatigu

- Fatigué de faire quoi, fit remarquer Ron tu passes toute la journée à la maison!

Le petit blond sembla hésiter à répondre

- Mais c'est toi qui as voulu que je m'arrête de travailler...

Ron ne répliqua pas se contentant de lui adresser un regard incendiaire ce que son ami ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Le couple aurait-il des problèmes?

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry n'avait jamais vu les deux amants se disputer...

Sauf une fois... L'histoire remontait à plus d'un an.

Un matin, vers sept heures, Ron était venu frapper à sa porte complètement affolé pour lui annoncer que Draco avait disparu.

Une tasse de café plus tard et Harry avait appris que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient disputés et que l'ex-Serpentard avait profité de la nuit pour partir.

Les deux Gryffondor avaient passé toute la journée à la recherche de leur ami sans le retrouver.

Minuit sonna quand le survivant regagna sa maison après avoir promis à Ron de reprendre les recherches le lendemain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le blond endormi devant sa porte, il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'énorme bleu qui ornait la joue droite du jeune homme.

Draco avait passé trois jours chez le brun(les trois jours les plus merveilleux de sa vie) en refusant de voir Ron.

Puis un jour, le roux s'était introduit de force au côté de son amant et au bout de longue heure de discussion et une toute aussi longue réconciliation, Draco était retourné chez lui.

Bref tout cela pour dire qu'en presque trois ans, il n'avait jamais vu le couple se disputer.

Ce qui rendait la scène à laquelle il assistait un peu irréel.

La soirée se termina agréablement, chacun appréciant les cadeaux offerts.

Il était près de trois heures quand Harry Potter regagna son domicile, l'esprit plein de petit Draco lui souriant avec douceur.

Ce matin là, le sorcier le plus admiré du monde (ou au moins de l'Angleterre) se réveilla de forte mauvaise humeur.

Les raisons de cet énervement étaient fort simples, d'une part cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme qu'il aimait, le couple était parti en vacances dans le sud de la France. D'autre part, son patron avait décidé de lui écourté ses congés pour qu'il parte à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange, une des vingt mangemorts que les Aurors n'étaient jamais parvenus à attraper.

Malgré le fait que la guerre était finie depuis maintenant près de deux ans, il restait toujours un groupe d'irréductible Mangemort qui combattait pour le mal.

Un sorcier passablement éméché avait aperçu la dangereuse sorcière en Transylvanie, c'est pourquoi les meilleurs Aurors avait été appelés pour partir à sa recherche.

D'un mouvement de baguette rageur, le sorcier ferma sa valise et se servit de la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre au CNFA (Centre Nationale de Formation des Aurors).

Arrivé dans son bureau, Harry s'enferma bien décidé à bouder jusqu'à ce que la réunion commence.

Au bout d'une heure de bouderie intense, le jeune homme commença vraiment à s'ennuyer. Heureusement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se leva pour ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Fleur Delacour.

Comme à son habitude la sorcière était habillée avec une élégance qui semblait être innée chez elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, le fait d'avoir été ensemble pendant près de six mois les avait beaucoup rapprochés.

Fleur s'était installée en Angleterre durant la guerre et avait même fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce fut une peine de cœur qui les rapprochât, ils se rendirent rapidement compte du fait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment mais étaient restés des amis très proche.

- Que fait-tu là? Demanda Harry

- Je fais comme toi je suppose, je viens travailler. Je te rappel que tous le corps d'élite des Aurors a été rappelé et que comme toi je fais parti de cette section.

- Ouais... c'est vrai... Alors? Raconte-moi comment se sont déroulé tes vacances?

Fleur s'installa sur un bord du bureau avant de répondre.

- Je dirais qu'elles ont été instructives...

- Instructives? Répéta Harry avec intérêt

- Oui... C'est ça... J'ai rencontré Draco et Ron...

- Et alors?

- Dis-moi Harry? Tu n'as jamais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, quand tu étais avec eux?

- Non rien de particulier pourquoi?

- Bon écoute et laisse moi parler sans m'interrompre. Donc il y a trois jour, j'ai rencontré Draco sur une petite plage dans le Sud de la France. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, il faut dire que depuis qu'il ne travaille plus il ne sort plus beaucoup.

Harry hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, il avait lui aussi remarqué que depuis un ou deux ans, il était extrêmement rare de voir le blond sortir sans son amant.

- Bref, continua Fleur, nous avons pas mal parlé, et il m'a invité à venir dîner pour le jour suivant. Le lendemain, je me suis rendu à l'adresse que Draco m'avait indiquée et je suis tombée sur Ron. Ton ami m'a dit que Draco était malade et qu'il ne pouvait voir personne. Tu me connais? J'ai insisté... mais alors Ron c'est énervé et m'a dit de partir

- Ron? S'énerver? C'est impossible! Fit Harry incrédule

- Impossible peut-être... Mais moi, j'ai trouvé ça étrange surtout que Draco m'avait paru en pleine forme la veille. Un peu pale, c'est vrai, mais rien de plus que d'habitude. J'ai donc attendu que Ron s'en aille et je suis rentré de force dans la villa.

- T'as pas osé te servir de la magie!

- Bien sur pourquoi! Je n'ai pas fais trois années d'études chez les Aurors pour rien!

- J'espère au moins que tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Dit Harry amus

Pendant une dizaine de seconde, la jeune femme eut l'air ennuyé. Elle prit une inspiration profonde avant de poursuivre son récit.

- Quand j'ai réussi à entrer dans la maison, j'ai fait le tour des pièces. J'ai fini par découvrir Draco enfermé dans une des chambres.

- Enfermé?

- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, il était vraiment mal en point et avait des traces de coup sur tout le visage.

- Des traces de coup! Tu sais d'où cela pouvait provenir?

- Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire ne vas peut-être pas te plaire... moi-même je n'y crois toujours pas... Mais je pense que c'est Ron qui lui a fait cela.

- Tu insinue que Ron, mon meilleur ami aurait levé la main sur Draco! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... C'est Ron! Le garçon que je connais depuis plus de douze ans... l'homme le plus doux et le plus gentil que je n'aie jamais connu... c'est impossible.

- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu avais vu ce que j'ai! Quand j'ai découvert Draco étendu et inconscient, je l'ai emmené à Fontainemortes qui était l'hôpital sorcier le plus proche. Les guérisseurs lui ont fait passer toutes sortes de test et à ce que j'ai entendu, Draco était vraiment mal point!

- C'est à dire? S'inquiéta Harry

- Il avait deux côtes fêlées, le poignet cassé et une multitude de bleu un peu partout sur le corps

Le jeune homme écoutait maintenant avec attention et un brin d'incompréhension

- Et qu'a dit Ron? Demanda-t-il

- Lorsqu'il a appris que Draco avait été amené à l'hôpital, il a débarqué à l'hôpital complètement furieux... Pour lui j'aurais du m'occuper de mes affaires... Il a dit que Draco avait fait une chute de balais et qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller à Fontainemortes.

- Et qu'a dit Draco dans tout cela?

- Il a dit la même chose que Ron.

- Alors où est le problème? S'ils disent tous deux la même chose, c'est que l'histoire est vraie... je ne pense pas que Ron puisse faire du mal à Draco.

Fleur le regarda bizarrement mais ne répondit rien.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand elle changea d'idée.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as raconté un jour sur Draco et tes sentiments pour lui?

- Oui...

- Tu ferais mieux de faire un peu attention à lui. Si les choses continuent comme elles ont l'air de se passer, Malefoy aura de grave problème.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune femme sortie.

Resté seul, Harry se mit à réfléchir.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu le reconnaître devant son amie, l'histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée, l'avait choqué.

Evidemment il avait confiance en son meilleur ami, mais Fleur était une jeune femme sensée et réaliste. Si elle lui avait parlé de cette histoire, c'est qu'elle y croyait.

Il se promit donc de surveiller plus attentivement le couple.

Pourtant à la fin de la journée, cette promesse fut ranger dans un coin de son esprit.

Il devait partir à la recherche de la sorcière la plus dangereuse de l'Europe. Dans ce type de mission, il ne pouvait se laisser déranger par cette histoire déroutante.

L'attelage s'arrêta, Harry descendit du véhicule et tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction des sombrals.

Puis il reporta son regard sur le château qui se trouvait devant lui... Poudlard... Ca faisait longtemps... Il aurait préféré être là en d'autre circonstance, mais au moins il pourrait revoir ses amis.

Le hall de la vieille école était rempli de sorcier endimanché et souriant.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Harry devait assister à une cérémonie de commémoration de la défaite des mangemorts, pourtant il savait déjà qu'il détestait tous les six février. Et plus que tout, il détestait les cérémonies de commémoration de la fin de la guerre!

Il ne supportait pas d'être le centre de l'attention de l'assemblé.

C'est pourquoi, le jeune Auror se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la grande salle où il était certain de retrouver ses amis.

Il repéra rapidement, le groupe composé de Dean, Seamus, Fleur et la partie survivante de la famille Weasley.

Un peu plus loin, apparemment en grande conversation, se tenaient Remus Lupin et Serverus Rogue. En l'apercevant, l'ancien professeur de potion lui adressa un sourire poli.

Malgré le fait que Harry respectait énormément l'homme, ils n'avaient jamais pu s'apprécier réellement. Se contentant lorsqu'ils se voyaient de s'ignorer au maximum.

Avant de pouvoir atteindre ses amis, le brun du saluer la majeur partie de la salle.

Arrivé à destination, il s'étonna de ne pas voir ses deux plus proches amis.

- Ron et Draco ne sont pas encore là?

Fleur se contenta de secouer la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la jeune femme.

Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas pu vraiment y réfléchir avant, la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait bien prit plus d'un mois. Mais ils avaient fini par l'attraper quelque part dans les Alpes.

Les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde étant content de se retrouvé, ce n'est que plus d'une demi-heure après que son ami et l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement apparurent.

Discrètement, Harry observa avec attention le petit blond pour repérer les traces dont on lui avait tant parlé.

Mais rien de spécial, bien sur il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège d'occultation afin de cacher d'éventuelle marque, mais penser cela revenait à souscrire à l'idée que Ron pouvait être violent.

Reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, le Survivant nota que Dumbledore se préparait à effectuer son discourt comme l'année précédente.

Dela table où il était installé, il pouvait parfaitement voir ce qui se déroulait tout autour.

Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait de bout à la table des professeurs, voûté. On aurait dit que les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées avaient été des siècles pour le vieil homme.

Il paraissait petit et rabougri dans sa robe de sorcier élégante. Il ne restait plus rien de l'homme à l'apparence invulnérable que tous connaissaient.

D'ailleurs, il courait depuis quelque temps une rumeur selon laquelle Dumbledore se chercherait activement un remplaçant.

Après avoir prononcé son discours d'une voix éteinte, le directeur les invita à manger.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance festive, chacun partageant le bonheur de se retrouver pour célébrer la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Discrètement, Harry observait le couple Ron Draco.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à eux, les doutes qui l'avaient saisi en entendant Fleur Le reprenait.

Surtout que Draco n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise depuis son arrivé.

Si en apparence il restait calme et impassible, le brun remarqua rapidement les regards anxieux qu'il lançait parfois au roux. Surtout quand quelqu'un essayait de le séduire.

Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte de la crainte sourde qui émanait du petit blond à chaque mouvement de son petit ami.

Les doutes s'emparèrent de lui.

Surtout à la vu du mouvement d'humeur qu'avait eu Ron lorsque son amant avait été invité à danser par une charmante créature.

Il faudrait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair!

Même s'il avait entièrement confiance en Ron, il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir alors que l'homme qu'il aimait courait un quelconque danger!

Le survivant pris donc la décision d'aller parler au couple avant la fin de la soirée.

Fort de cette résolution, il accepta l'invitation à danser d'une ravissante blondinette.

Une vingtaine de danse plus tard, Harry se rassit avec un plaisir évident sur son siège.

C'est fou ce que le statut de meurtrier attirait les femmes, il n'avait pas arrêté de danser.

C'est en parcourant la pièce du regard, que le jeune Auror finit par noter la disparition de ses deux amis.

Ils devaient sans doute se trouver dans un des appartements prêté par Dumbledore pour l'occasion.

Il se rendit donc vers la tour Est où se situait les appartements.

Le jeune homme traversait les couloirs d'un pas pressé lorsqu'il entendit une supplique déchirante qui résonna pendant plusieurs secondes à ses oreilles.

Anxieux, il accéléra le pas vers la provenance du cri.

Il finit par atteindre une porte entrouverte d'où provenait un vacarme ahurissant.

Des cris de colère, des larmes de douleur et des lamentations de toute sorte. Le brun resta un moment comme choqué devant la porte.

Tout ce bruit lui rappelait vaguement une des séances de torture dont il avait été témoin durant la guerre.

Comme ce jour là, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester figer sans pouvoir intervenir, devenant complice malgré lui de cette ignominie.

Mais, s'il restait immobile derrière le panneau de bois qui le séparait de la scène, rien ne l'empêcher d'entendre les bruits plus qu'explicite qui s'en échappait.

Le claquement d'une baguette qui s'agite pour blesser, une plainte silencieuse.

Une voix grondante qui hurle:

- Je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille! Tu sais que je déteste être brutal avec toi mais tu n'as pas été très sage ce soir!

Un sort qui fouette l'air, le bruit d'un corps qui chute.

- Tu m'as encore beaucoup déçu! Tu mérite ce qui t'arrive! J'espère au moins qu'elle en valait la peine.

Un sanglot étouffé, un objet qui se brise.

- Je ne te comprends pas! A chaque fois tu recommence à me contrarier! Tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas la violence! Pourquoi n'obéis-tu pas? Non je ne suis vraiment pas content!

Un être qui hurle sa douleur à son bourreau insensible.

- A chaque fois je te pardonne, mais c'est toujours la même histoire. Il faut que je sévisse.

Une série de coup qui s'abat, la dernière parole d'un supplicié.

- Ron... s'il te plait... arrêtes... tu me fais mal...

Puis plus rien, c'est le silence.

Mais le témoin de cette scène pathétique, sortit de sa torpeur.

En entendant crier le nom de Ron, ilavait compris la portée de cette dispute, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il pénétra dans la chambre pour stopper immédiatement, interdit.

Dans la pièce régnait un chaos innommable, des meubles brisés, renversés, broyés; un lit démonté, recouvert de plume; des murs simplement saccagés.

Tout cela donnait une impression indescriptible de désolation.

Le pire venait des deux protagonistes au centre de ce désordre.

D'une part un corps allongé dans une marre de sang, évanoui.

Entouré de multitude de plume blanche, la créature ressemblait à un ange qui aurait subit les derniers supplices.

D'autre part, il y avait son antithèse parfaite, un être diabolique dont le crane était surmonté d'une crinière de feu.

Tenant sa baguette d'une main et une chaise fracassée de l'autre, il dardait un regard quasiment fou sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Draco et Ron...

Ne prenant même pas le temps d'analyser la situation, Harry fonça droit vers son meilleur ami, baguette en main. Ron fronça les sourcils, l'air étonné de voir son ami le menacer, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sort n'en sorti jamais.

Harry venait de le stupéfixer.

A suivre...

Oui je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de couper là, mais je suis sur que si je fais plus long, il y en a qui vont s'ennuyer.

Aller, j'aimerais bien recevoir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez!!!

-- Auteur pas rassuré du tout, qui se demande si quelqu'un va aimer cette histoire...

le 08/05/04


	2. PartieII

Titre : Violence conjugale

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Discalmer : Les personnages et leurs univers sont propriétés exclusives de J.K Rowling

Couple : Nous avons donc un RonxDraco

Note de l'auteur : Nous voilà donc partis pour un autre chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont donner leurs avis. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement. Cette fois-ci je vais juste répondre à ceux dont la review contient une question. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus...

Réponse aux Reviews :

Zazan : Ravie que ça te plaise. Mais tu as raison où est donc passé la baguette de Draco. Je suis inexcusable d'avoir oublié ça ! A mon avis Rond le lui a confisquée. Après tout, il lui a bien interdit de travailler !

topcerise :  J'ai essayé de te répondre par mail mais ça n'a pas marché, je crois ? Pour ce qui est du comportement de Ron, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de différent que ce que l'on voit toujours. Selon moi la guerre change les gens en bien ou en mal... et pour Ron j'ai l'impression que c'est en mal... Mais je suis heureuse que le fic te plaise assez pour que tu le lise même si tu n'aime pas le sujet !

Cordelune : Finalement il y auras peut-être un HarryxDraco... Voir la fin du chapitre.

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions ! Maintenant place à la suite.

.

Sans plus s'occuper de son ami roux, le jeune Survivant pris le corps meurtri de Draco dans ses bras pour le transporter à l'infirmerie.

Une foule de pensée se combattait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus vraiment que faire, une chose était sur ; si Draco était gravement blessé, Ron le regretterait.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il allongea le blond dans un des grands lit blancs et parti à la recherche de madame Pomfresh.

La guérisseuse se trouvait dans la grande salle, en grande conversation avec Remus et Rogue.

Harry leur expliqua la situation à demi mot, omettant volontairement l'histoire de la bagarre. 

Tous se précipitèrent donc au chevet du blond, mais, comme à son habitude, madame Pomfresh refusa de les laisser entrer.

Les trois hommes durent se contenter d'attendre à la porte.

Harry était préoccupé, Rogue apparemment tendu et Remus immobile ne souhaitant pas troubler le silence.

Finalement le plus jeune des trois prit la parole.

- Vous saviez pour ce qui se passait avec Draco ?

L'ancien professeur de potion grimaça, gêné.

- Oui... depuis plus de quatre mois...

- Nous avons surpris une dispute entre lui et Ron... poursuivi Remus

Harry écarquilla les yeux, accablé, il avait l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Ron ferait un jour du mal à Draco...

Ce qui le blessait le plus était le fait de n'avoir rien remarqué auparavant, de ne pas avoir su protéger celui qui comptait les plus pour lui.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit ?

- Draco ne voulait pas...fit Serverus

- Il avait peur de ce que tu ferais à Ron... termina Remus

- Vous savez Potter, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire quelque chose pour eux... poursuivi Rogue

- Nous avons tenté de le convaincre de quitter Ron pour sa sécurité mais il a toujours refusé...

- Un jour il finira par être gravement blessé...

Le garçon à la cicatrice allait répondre quand Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle, je lui aie administré de la potion répare-os, et de l'onguent revitalisant. Pour l'instant il dort, nous ferions mieux de faire comme lui.

- Merci madame Pomfresh dit Remus

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent suivi de près par la guérisseuse, Harry les observa partir immobile.

Pas question qu'il aille dormir tout de suite, il tenait à constater par lui-même de l'état de santé du blond.

Silencieusement, il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêta près du corps endormi.

Malefoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Harry se demanda comment il avait pu passer à coté des signes évidents de sa déchéance.

Comment ignorer les traits creusés, les cernes violacées, la maigreur évidente et le froncement douloureux des sourcils.

Bien sur Harry en voulait à son ami pour avoir osé faire du mal à l'homme qu'ils aimaient tous deux.

Mais pour dire vrai, il s'en voulait deux fois plus pour ne pas avoir compris avant, pour ne pas être intervenu, pour ne pas avoir été là, simplement.

En voyant Draco s'agiter dans un cauchemar, il s'assit sur une chaise située près du lit et entrepris de le calmer en passant la main dans la chevelure platine.

Draco se détendit rapidement et demanda sans pourtant se réveiller.

- Ron ?

Harry ne répondit pas secouant la tête en signe de dénégation, il finit par s'endormir sur le coup de l'émotion ne remarquant pas l'eau chaude qui coulait de ses yeux.

Près de deux heures que Harry était réveillé, et Draco ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir l'œil.

Madame Pomfresh était passé à l'infirmerie et l'avait grondé gentiment en le voyant toujours endormi au chevet du blond. Puis elle l'avait rassuré sur l'état de Draco.

C'est vrai que la majorité des bleus qui la veille encore parcourait le visage et les parties visible du corps de l'ex-Serpentard avait disparu.

Pourtant, il ne respirait pas avec facilité et une nuit à l'infirmerie ne guérissait certainement pas de la malnutrition.

Le jeune Auror désirait donc avoir une conversation avec l'homme qu'il aimait et si possible le convaincre de quitter Ron.

Il faisait cela sans arrière pensée, il souhaitait juste protéger son ami.

Harry finit par remarquer les orbes bleus fixer sur lui, Draco était réveillé.

- Bonjour

Le jeune homme détourna la tête avant de murmurer :

- Tu es au courant

Le brun hocha la tête

- J'aurais voulu que tu ne le saches pas

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sur que tu vas essayer de nous séparer... comme les autres

- Mais Draco...

- Ecoute Harry, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais je vais bien et puis tu sais... je suis persuadé que Ron n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal intentionnellement...

Il marqua une pose et poursuivit.

- Tu sais, à cause de la guerre, Ron est très fragile... c'est ce qui le rend parfois un peu violent...c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute... je lui fais perdre patience...

Une autre pose, Harry était estomaqué par les propos de Draco. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Ecoute Draco, tu ne peux pas rester avec Ron, il finira par te tuer

- Non ! Je ne peux pas quitter Ron... il a besoin de moi ! Le combat contre Voldemort l'a complètement détruit, il faut que je sois là pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Ma famille a détruit la sienne, je lui dois au mois cela... et puis... je crois que je l'aime encore.

- Tu ne peux pas réparer toutes les erreurs du monde, il te détruira puis il recommencera le même schéma avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Voyant l'air buté qu'avait pris l'autre homme, Harry décida de ne pas poursuivre la discussion.

De toute façon, ils étaient trop énervés pour réfléchir clairement.

Il se contenta de dire.

- Ecoute Draco, n'oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là ! Ne laisse personne te détruire, surtout pas lui.

Sans attendre la réponse, Harry se leva pour découvrir derrière lui un grand homme roux aux yeux bleu qui lui lança un regard mauvais avant de le dépasser.

En s'éloignant Harry entendit une bride de la conversation.

- Hello my sweet Darling

- Bonjour Ron

- Ecoute, tu sais Draco, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... j'ai passé une journée épuisante et quand je t'ai vu avec elle, je suis devenu complètement fou furieux... je suis vraiment trop jaloux... excuse moi s'il te plait.

- Ce n'est par grave répondit la voix de Draco... Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal...

Le Survivant accéléra le pas dégoûté afin de ne pas entendre les deux amants échanger un baiser passionné.

Malefoy s'était laissé embobiner

Confortablement installé dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir fauve, Harry Potter nommé sorcier le plus mignon du mois selon Sorcière hebdo, était absorbé dans ses pensées.

Il y a dix minutes de cela, Remus, Rogue, Fleur et lui s'étaient réunis dans le salon pour parler du couple infernal Weasley- Malefoy.

Les nouvelles(ou plutôt l'absence de nouvelles) étaient plus qu'inquiétantes.

 En effet depuis près de deux mois, personne ne savait où se trouvait le ménage.

Chacun d'entre eux s'était rendu chez Ron, mais l'elfe de maison répondait toujours invariablement la même chose.

- Monsieur Weasley Monsieur n'est pas là... je suis désolé mais pas pouvoir dire où il se trouve... maître m'a interdit de parler... est parti avec monsieur Malefoy monsieur.

Bref, tout le petit groupe, s'inquiétait :

Rogue insultait « cet insupportable rouquin qui n'a jamais rien respecté et mériterait de finir ces jours à Azkaban ! »

Remus semblait en apparence plus calme «  Ron est quelqu'un d'intelligent et de censé, il ne fera jamais de mal à personne et encore moins à Draco, nous savons tous à quel point il l'aime »

Ce à quoi la jolie Fleur répondait «Oui, il l'aime, après tout il n'a fait qu'essayer de le tuer plusieurs fois ! »

Tandis que Harry se morfondait « Mais où peuvent-il bien être ??? »

La réunion s'était terminée sans qu'aucune décision ne soit prise, à part celle de rechercher encore plus activement le couple.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut se demandant où il se trouvait. En examinant attentivement la pièce, il compris q'il avait du s'endormir dans le fauteuil, et le bruit que faisait la cheminée en s'éteignant l'avait réveillé.

D'un simple sort il ralluma le foyer et se prépara à se rendormir.

Il était dit que le Survivant ne devrait pas avoir une nuit complète de sommeil.

Cette fois se fut un claquement sonore qui le réveilla, quelqu'un tentait de le joindre par cheminée interposée.

Lentement, Harry s'approcha du feu pour apercevoir de qui il s'agissait.

Une tête surplombée d'une crinière hirsute et blonde apparue, elle était pourvu de grands yeux bleu-gris cernés de ligne violette, plus bas se trouvait un petit nez aristocratique d'où coulait un fleuve carmin qui descendait jusqu'au menton volontaire.

Le brun mit du temps à reconnaître dans cette vision cauchemardesque le visage de Draco Malefoy.

- Draco ? murmura-t-il

- Harry... s'il te plait... viens me chercher...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Ron... il est fou... ne m'abandonne pas... s'il te plait ... il va me tuer... pitié... viens me chercher...

- D'accord ! Calme-toi Draco ! Je viens te chercher immédiatement ! Où es-tu ?

Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel le visage pale et fantomatique parut s'estomper.

- Dépêche toi il va bientôt se rendre compte qu je ne suis pas resté  dans la chambre comme il l'avait demandé... dit le blond

Harry devant l'urgence de la situation ne demanda pas plus d'explication, il se contenta de répéter sa question

- Où es-tu ?

- 75 Coven Garden...

Toute image disparue de la fumée ambiante.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, le jeune homme se leva et se précipita vers l'entrée pour y prendre sa cape. Il connaissait l'adresse que Draco avait tenté de lui révéler.

Il se saisit de son balai et l'enfourcha pour se rendre dans l'une des maisons de plaisance du couple située au fin fond du Pays de Galles.

Sur son Aéromite600, le Gryffondor atteint des vitesses vertigineuses.

Il ne s'encombra pas des mesures de sécurité visant à le rendre invisible aux yeux des moldus, son cœur était oppressé par l'image d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Un flot de pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête, des vagues de colère s'abattant par intermittence sur des récifs aiguisés de terreur innommable.

Si quoique se soit était arrivé à Draco, il se promit de le faire regretter à Ron. Même si celui-ci avait énormément souffert de la guerre, cela ne l'excusait en aucun cas.

Harry mit près de vingt minutes pour arriver maudissant mentalement le sort qui empêchait de transplaner dans la demeure Weasley. Il espérait juste que rien de grave ne se soit passé.

Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur de la maison, tout semblait normal, pas de meubles brisés, de sang de cri. Rien qui aurait pu faire penser que le lieu était habité.

Parcourant les diverses pièces à la recherche d'une présence humaine, Harry finit par atteindre le premier étage.

Il y découvrit Ron, étalé devant une porte fermée profondément endormi.

Visiblement, son ami s'était érigé comme gardien de ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. En effet, l'homme tenait à la main sa baguette cachée dans les plis de sa robe bleu et pourpre.

Harry avança la main pour déplacer le corps qui le gênait dans sa progression, il recula vivement avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Une odeur étrange exhalait du roux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'auror pour reconnaître l'odeur du Léthé, un puissant alcool sorcier qui avait été interdit en raison des crises de folies qu'il engendrait.

Repoussant du bout de sa botte en peau de dragon, celui qui faisait barrage entre lui et Draco, Harry entrouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra, lui parut sombre, au centre se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin couvert de soierie d'un blanc éclatant.

Le brun s'approcha du lit mais ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Son regard fit alors le tour de la pièce dont l'ameublement était plutôt spartiate. Il ne vit pas de cheminée, de table, ni même d'armoire. La seule chose qui attira son attention, fut une forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

Soupirant de soulagement, Harry entrepris de réveiller l'ancien Serpentard. Il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était impossible, le jeune homme semblait en plus mauvais état que la fois précédente.

Aussi délicatement que possible, Harry enveloppa Draco dans une des couvertures de soie. Lorsqu'il le souleva, il fut surpris de sa légèreté. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions.

Harry retraversa les différentes pièces tenant entre ses  bras le corps évanoui, il avait pris le temps de rassembler les effets personnels de Draco, le tout enfermé dans un sac qui ne pesait pas grand chose sur ses épaules.

Le trajet qui ramena Harry et Draco au logement du brun, dura près d'une heure. L'auror avait ralentit l'allure pour le confort de son passager qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Laissant son amour allongé dans une des chambres d'ami, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il fallait faire venir un médicomage.

Plus qu'une demi-heure que l'ancien gryffondor tournait en rond dans la pièce, aucune amélioration n'était observable chez Draco. Harry ne savait pas si c'était inquiétant ou pas. Il se contentait donc d'attendre en pensant à tous les supplices qu'il ferait subir à Ron Weasley si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au blond.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, le propriétaire des lieux se précipita pour ouvrir la porte au médicomage. Il se trouva face à un petit homme replet, aux yeux cerclés de binocle de fer et au crane dégarni. Le stéréotype du guérisseur de base.

En voyant le grand Harry Potter, l'homme lissa les plis froissés de sa robe et tendit la main d'un air solennel.

- Bonjour, je suis Travis Johnson, vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je vous ai soigné il y a pas très longtemps.

Pour dire la vérité Harry n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, mais pour ne pas blesser l'homme, il acquiesça poliment.

- Où se trouve donc le malade ?

Harry le conduisit à travers les différentes pièces. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de son patient, Travis fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. Le brun comprenait, découvrir un homme qui avait apparemment été maltraité, dans la maison du survivant, voilà quelque chose d'atypique.

Le guérisseur ne posa aucune question se contenta d'indiquer au jeune homme la porte.

Harry ne su pas combien de temps il été resté assis à contempler le ballet des aiguilles. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'elles avaient fait deux fois le tour du cadran avant que le médicomage ne sorte de la chambre. Ses grands yeux verts étaient remplis de question lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le petit homme.

Johnson pris le temps de s'asseoir avant de lui expliquer les faits.

- Votre... ami, est dans un état inquiétant. Il souffre de fracture, de contusion, et j'ai même pu déceler un début d'hémorragie interne. J'ai réussi à soigner la majorité des blessures. Mais ce n'est pas tout, à mon avis il souffre de problème dû à une malnutrition. Peut-être des problèmes avec la nourriture... Un début d'anorexie ? Ce n'est pas encore très grave mais cela pourrait le devenir. Il serait préférable qu'il passe faire des tests à Sainte-Mangouste.

- D'accord, il pourrait certainement y aller au cours de la semaine.

- Oui, ce serait bien. 

Sans un mot de plus, Johnson se leva pour partir. Alors que les deux hommes se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, le petit homme demanda.

- Qui est donc ce jeune homme ?

L'auror préféra éluder la question, il ne désirait pas que l'histoire de Malefoy se retrouve dans tous les magasines.

- Vous savez Harry, votre ami va maintenant traverser une phase difficile, et plus il y aura de monde autour de lui, plus il se remettra rapidement des sévices qu'il a subit. Vous savez comment me joindre maintenant.

Sur ces mots Johnson enfourcha son balai et disparu rapidement dans la nuit ambiante. Harry  resta longtemps devant la porte comme frappé par les paroles du guérisseur.

Ce fut en entendant un profond gémissement provenir de la chambre de Draco qu'il sortit de sa transe. En une seconde il fut à ces côtés ; lui administrant un des flacons  de potion du sommeil que le médicomage avait laissé près du lit avec des instructions.

Harry fut une fois encore réveillé en sursaut. Cette fois-ci c'était  l'alarme qui annonçait qu'un intrus tentait de pénétrer chez lui.

Le jeune auror saisit sa baguette avec un sourire mauvais, avec un peu de chance c'était Ron. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire par à son ex-ami des sentiments qu'il éprouvait par rapport  à son comportement.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face dans le salon. Ron n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et ses yeux étaient troubles à cause de l'absorption de l'alcool. Tout dans son allure indiquait la colère.

- Ou est-il ? demanda Ron

- Ou est qui ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Harry tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler!! Ou est Draco ?

Harry toisa le roux, il fit une grimace dédaigneuse devant son air piteux. Ron se contenta de le dévisager tremblant d'une rage contenue. Le survivant ne montra pas une seule seconde sa peur, mais il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette avant de répondre.

- Je l'ai mis en sécurité.

- C'est à dire ?

- Le plus loin possible de toi !

Contre toute attente, Ron éclata de rire.

- Je m'en doutais

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Tu te doutais de quoi ?

- J'ai toujours su que tu ressentais des sentiments pour Malefoy. La situation est assez plaisante, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir quelque chose que le grand Survivant ne pourra jamais obtenir ! J'ai eut Draco... Et je ne te laisserais pas me l'enlever, tu ne m'enlèveras pas la seule chose qui me reste.

Sur les derniers mots, la voix de Ron s'était brisé. Maintenant les deux amis pointaient leur baguette l'un contre l'autre. Ils allaient se battre pour l'amour de Draco.

Harry trouvait tout ça ridicule. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il lui semblait que c'était la veille qu'ils avaient fait un serment d'amitié éternelle.

Mais les choses changeaient, rien n'était vraiment immuable. Ron et lui avait grandi. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça. La guerre les avait détruit, mais il ne permettrait pas à Ron de détruire Draco. Oh non ! Ca jamais.

- Je te conseille de partir

- Non ! Je ne pars pas sans lui !

Deux sorts furent murmurés en même temps. Pendant une fraction de seconde qui parut être une éternité, plus rien ne bougea. Puis il y eut un bruit mat de corps qui chute.

Harry s'éloigna dans la chambre où était endormi Draco. Il faudrait qu'il pense à appeler un membre de la famille Weasley pour qu'on le débarrasse de Ron. Avoir le corps de son meilleur ami dans le salon ne faisait jamais très bon effet.

Chantonnant avec une allégresse non dissimulée, Harry préparait avec tout son affection une assiette de potage. La potion de sommeil sans rêve cesserait bientôt de faire effet et il tenait à être près de son ange lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Pénétrant silencieusement dans la chambre, il posa le plateau chargé de nourriture sur la table de nuit et ouvrit les rideaux afin de faire entrer le chaud soleil de midi.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le réveil de Draco.

Pendant un moment le blond darda un regard inquiet sur les objets qui l'entouraient, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait là.

- Du calme Draco, tout va bien ! Tu es chez moi, en sécurité.

Draco se détendit et s'allongea plus confortablement sur les oreillers.

- Tu veux manger ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

A cause de la faiblesse évidente du blond et Harry du l'aider à manger. A la fin du repas, il aurait bien aimé l'interroger sur ce que Ron lui avait fait, mais son ami ne semblait pas capable de s'exprimer. Il entrepris donc à la place de le rassurer.

- Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, tu es en sécurité chez moi !

Les yeux gris-bleus exprimèrent toutes leurs reconnaissances. Mais il restait tapis une question que Harry  ne mit pas de temps à comprendre.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Ron. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Il y eut un petit silence inconfortable avant que Harry ne poursuive.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas mort... Je me suis juste arrangé pour lui donner une petite leçon. Allez, maintenant il faut que tu dormes.

Sans permettre une seule protestation, Harry donna un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve à son ami.

Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent rapidement, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il murmura.

- Merci pour tout Harry.

Harry eut alors un sourire tendre et répondit mentalement

- De rien mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas... je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Je ne laisserais aucun Ron te faire du mal. Je t'aime...

Fin

.

Nous voilà donc à la fin de Violence Conjugale ! ( ben oui normalement cette fic devait être un one-shot)

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre et cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçu ?

Par contre il y aura peut-être une suite, qui raconterait le rétablissement de Draco et de Ron. Ce serait un Harry x Draco ( bien que pour l'instant ça semble très mal parti !). J'attends votre avis pour cette fic. Je l'écrirais en fonction de votre vote. Ce fic devrait s'appeler Terreur Apprivoisée.

Un  dernier petit mot

Wanted : Cherche un/une béta-lecteur/lectrice. Qui pourrait m'aider à corriger mes fics, où à me donner son avis avant udpate (c'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir un avis extérieur, sinon je mettrais une éternité avant d'envoyer un chapitre)... Peut-être même pour faire un co-écriture. Se serait vraiment gentil de répondre par mail ou dans une review


End file.
